


Noah Alexander

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: Why the hell did he decide on a homebirth without drugs anyway? The whole idea of being natural sounded amazing and intimate six months ago. Now, six months later, this was pursefuckinghell.





	Noah Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peoples! I know, I know! Everyone has been asking me where I've been and if I'm going to write anymore. Well, here's my answer:
> 
> I have written a few drabbles to get my creative juices flowing and depending on which one gets the most attention, I'll expand it into an actual chaptered story! So, let me what you all think! 
> 
> This is does have a natural birth. If it's not your thing, then don't read it. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has subscribed and read my works in the past! LOVE YOU ALL!!

“Fuck, Lou, I can’t do this… it hurts,” Harry groaned, gripping the back of the couch as he squatted over the pile of towels.

Louis stood on his husband’s right while their midwife, Alicia, stood on Harry’s left. Louis rubbed soothing circles along Harry’s lower back, hoping the pressure from his fingers would alleviate some of the pain. “You’re doing so well, baby, m’so proud of you.”

“The baby’s crowning, Harry,” Alicia informed, gloved hands prodding around Harry’s stretched hole. “Just one strong push and your son’s head will be out.”

Harry panted, sweat beading down his neck and back, hair sticky and clinging around his face. His eyes scrunched shut as he took a deep breath and bore down, gritting his teeth as he felt their son’s head leave his body, He let out a strangled cry when he felt himself tear. Why the hell did he decide on a homebirth without drugs anyway? The whole idea of being natural sounded amazing and intimate six months ago. Now, six months later, this was purse _fucking_ hell.

“Fuck you for doing this to me, Lou. We’re never doing this again!” Harry spat at Louis who only smiled sheepishly in return.

“It’s only temporary, babe,” Louis answered. “His head is already out, you’re almost done.”

Harry glared at his husband, ready to spit out a rebuttal when he felt their son move through the canal causing Harry to groan. “Lou, I need you!”

Louis nodded and immediately placed himself in front of Harry so he could lean against Louis’ body instead of the couch. He gripped Louis’ arms as he pushed down, breathing through his nose as he felt himself stretch even more. Their son left Harry’s body in a rush, Alicia kneeling down to catch the newborn. Harry let out a loud sigh and collapsed against Louis, consciously listening for his son’s first cry.

The tiny newborn let out a mucus-filled cough, Alicia sucking the fluid out of his lungs with the rubber bulb before their son started wailing, alerting his fathers that he was okay. “Congratulations, daddies! Ten fingers, ten toes, beautiful complexion and his lungs sound nice and strong.”

Harry started to the cry the moment he heard his son’s wails. Louis helped his exhausted husband over to their couch, dropping a towel on the seat before he lowered Harry down. Alicia wrapped the wiggling newborn in a receiving blanket and placed the baby in Harry’s arms.

The baby quieted the moment he felt the skin on skin contact of his daddy, nuzzling against Harry’s chest. Harry smiled, eyes wet as he cradled their newborn. “Lou, I did it. We have a son.”

Louis’ eyes were wet as well, leaning against Harry’s shoulder he, too, admired the new addition to their family. “He’s beautiful, absolutely perfect.”

Harry glanced up at his husband, eyes tired but full of mirth. “Thank you, Lou. Thank you so much.”

Louis sat next to Harry and cupped his chin, pressing their lips together for a soft kiss. “Our family’s complete now.”

Harry giggled tiredly and glance down at their baby who found purchase against Harry’s chest, dozing soundly. He pressed a chaste kiss to their son’s forehead. “Our little Noah Alexander.”


End file.
